One Day, We'll Run
by surrendersomething
Summary: JackKate Every moment they spent together he wanted to remember second for second, because he knew there might not be another.


**Title: **One Day, We'll Run

**Author: **Sarah

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Jack/Kate

**Spoilers: **nothing explicit. I wrote it with the intention of it being mid-season 2, but it could be any time really.

**Author's Notes: **thank you to Sammie for beta-reading (like I said, you are a star my darling!). Lyrics at the beginning are from _Just Like Heaven_ by Katie Melua, with a slight adjustment on my part so they fit the story. This is definitely not the first Lost story I've started, but it is the first one I've written, so constructive criticism is perfectly welcome. My friends and I have the habit of discussing the characters as if they're real people, but still… getting the characters down on paper can be tricky. So yes, enjoy.

**One Day, We'll Run**

_---_

"_Show me how you do that trick – the one that makes me scream…" she said,_

"_The one that makes me laugh," he said, and threw his arms around her neck._

"_Show me how you do it… and I'll promise you, I'll promise that I'll run away with you" _

_---_

"Don't let go!" she cried, wobbling precariously for a few seconds before he tightened his grip on her legs, laughing at the absurdity of their situation.

"You're crazy!"

"Sorry?"

"All this in the name of a mango – you're crazy!" he called up in response, having what he would never admit to be a spectacular view of her figure as she regained her balance, fingers reaching out for the elusive fruit that was _just_ out of her comfort zone.

"_Your_ craving!" she yelled back, stretching a little further as he trailed his fingers teasingly across her skin. "Jack, **stop it**!" she admonished, trying not to giggle as he stilled his fingers reluctantly. "Just a little…got it!" she announced gleefully, fingers closing around the mango as she plucked it from the branch. "Told you so!" she shouted triumphantly, turning over her shoulder to grin at him.

"Good luck getting down," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her as she edged around, tossing the fruit down at him before gripping branches with both hands.

"I'm gunna have to jump. And you're going to _have_ to catch me," she warned seriously, placing one foot on a lower branch. Jumping down effortlessly, she landed against him with a little too much force, reaching out to grip his shoulders as he stumbled back slightly. Giggling breathlessly as his arms encircled her, she breathed out "sorry…" before lapsing into silence, caught in his gaze as his fingers drew lazy circles on her back.

They were both breathing heavily as he dipped his head to catch her lips with his, one hand rising to tangle in her hair and cup the back of her head as her lips willingly gave into his, tongue teasing over his teeth before tangling with his as her arms tightened around his neck. Walking her backwards slowly until her back hit the solid trunk of the tree she'd climbed moments earlier, he tore their lips apart briefly, a smile crossing his face in the mere seconds before she pulled his head back down for another kiss.

"God I wish…" she mumbled eventually, settling for another kiss instead of voicing the words they'd spoken all too often. _Wish we could be alone… wish we weren't stuck on this island… wish I could take you out properly._

_Wish I'd met you five years ago._

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open and just wrapping her arms around him as her head dropped to his shoulder. He smoothed her hair gently as she caught her breath, one hand moving over her cheek to tip her chin up, capturing her lips once more.

Still she clung to him, as if there were no tomorrow… and his heart raced, because potentially there _was_ no tomorrow. Every moment they spent together he wanted to remember second for second, because he knew there might not be another.

Not to mention that when this ended… _if_ this ended, they were hardly on course for a happy ending.

And when he eventually prised their bodies apart, she kept her eyes squeezed shut, attempting once more to savour the short moment for as long as possible.

Stolen memories of stolen moments.

Her head was full of them – the warmth of his lips, the weight of his arms, the feel of his arms… the way his voice sounded when he whispered in her ear. Each one over too soon, each one failing to satisfy her need for him. But it was a dangerous place, and by association, a dangerous relationship. A weakness, a distraction. Something they didn't need, but couldn't stop.

And they may have been bittersweet – sending her heart into orbit before pulling it right back down, but if they taught them one thing, it was how to savour each and every moment. And so she began to catalogue this moment – the feel of him, the smell of him, the words… but was shocked slightly by the gentle tug on her arm. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around, disorientated, before finally lowering her gaze to find him sitting at her feet – back against the tree, calmly cutting the mango into bite-size pieces.

Dropping down with a grin spreading across her face, she turned to him, expressing her thanks without a single word, and draped her legs across his stretched out ones as she watched him handle the knife he'd become accustomed to carrying.

Drawing her lip between her teeth, she allowed it to escape slowly as he sank his teeth into the soft fruit, nodding his appreciation before holding a piece to her lips. Opening her mouth, she savoured the rich, juicy fruit… and shivered slightly as his fingertips trailed the juices over her parted lips.

Drawing his finger between her lips, she darted her tongue across his skin and delighted somewhat in the slight shiver that slipped through his body. Her lips curled into a smile around his finger as his other hand shot to her waist, and she straddled his legs before eventually releasing his finger from her lips.

When he kissed her, she tasted of mango and Kate and everything he ever wanted, and in a split second he found himself wishing once again that everything was different. But he caught himself, because if that were true he wouldn't have just tasted the mango on her lips or felt her fingers at the nape of his neck… or felt the fear that made them cling to one another like there was no tomorrow, time and time again.

"You think too much," she murmured eventually, leaning back a little to catch her breath and giggling as his fingers trailed along her sides before pulling her close once again. Letting her cheek rest against his shoulder, she pressed her lips to his neck briefly before edging a little closer.

"You remember that time you told me you'd run away with me?" he murmured eventually, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot just below her ear as she nodded her head, too comfortable to move. "Let's do it. Let's run right now, away from all this…"

"I don't think we'd get very far, it being an island and all," she murmured, lifting her head eventually and pressing her lips to his quickly.

"I know… I know. I'm just being stupid," he replied, pressing small, unhurried kisses to her lips as her fingers gently massaged the kinks from his shoulders. "The urge to be alone with you…" he murmured teasingly, eliciting an embarrassed smile from her as she flicked her gaze away from him briefly, returning within seconds to attempt to decipher the expression in his eyes.

In a strange way, she thought he'd never been more serious about anything in his life… and the urge to just say yes was overwhelming.

"I promise you we'll run," she whispered eventually, bracing her hands on his shoulders to lift herself up, before offering him her hands and giggling as he attempted to sweep her off her feet upon standing. "One day, we'll run."

_fin._


End file.
